pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E Duncan Runner
Does this actually requre a full conset? Because I made a couple of runs with just an Essence. --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, yeah, probably only needs an ess. I'm just lazy. Life Guardian 23:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Found a video of this and was like holy shit, this is cool. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVHI2vnIG1w&feature=fvw --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :But omg, 1 player can't run slavers! Life Guardian 03:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) look impossible to pull the toucher away... 14:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You can Solo Duncan..I do it all the time, but not with this build :With what then? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) humm..its clearly better if u van find it by yourself no!? ô.ô :Hum I English speak good, yes? If you're going to tell us you have a build for soloing Duncan just tell us what it is and don't blab about it. Also, please sign you're comments with four tildes (~~~~). + ℓγssάή 20:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Your build work fine but u dont have any chance if touchers are really close..Seriously I prefer using Feel No Pain with aged ale(constant +3regen and +300hp) instead of Rush.--T A N G E R I N E 00:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :It's called Dash, and tbh, same bar with one different skill is not a different build >__> + ℓγssάή 01:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Grasping Earth :D--Relyk 06:26, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::ok i able to get to duncan but when i cask my skills i get killed by his defence, i did the run in NM is it different for HM?--Thedreadlordpie 16:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::you should be taking 0 dmg from his defence skill. make sure you use SFA before sliver Sir Nothing 16:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::You do more damage to him in NM, and SFA cannot counter the extra damage. =/ --Sam6555 16:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ah, didnt know that. easy fix, HM it Sir Nothing 21:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to solo every boss in slavers with this build or just the finally one?? -- 15:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) TortureMySoul :this build for the rest. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually 1 player CAN run slavers, done all the time. And to run people in Duncan is very easy to get them to end chest just have them all bring recall. Also Shadow of Haste over Dash works great for running groups so you can SoH pull the groups away break SoH run away a bit have everyone release recall unharmed. 18:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) nm Uh.. are you guys plain stupid? Just don't use EbsoH in nm and SFA will cover the defence skill?:SSebv2727 21:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :This is for HM. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I know this is for hard mode. But it says that it is impossible in NM and requires HM. Also, look to the discussion above. I am just pointing out it is also POSSIBLE in nm. For some reasons people just want to run it NM (filling handbook, running for others handbook, I don't care why)...Sebv2727 14:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Guess no response means I am right?Sebv2727 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::No response means noone cares, why would you any nm dungeon run? - AthrunFeya - 18:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::"why would you any nm dungeon run?" lol, people pay 25-30k for this NM dungeon to get eotn master rank. fail :) —Forget 02:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, people pay 25-30k for half of the dungeon to be done, it just so happens that half can be done in either NM or HM and it makes no difference. You wouldn't run this half in NM - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 02:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC)